I Could Fall in Love
by AnimeOtaku 25
Summary: Ukraine is conflicted between her feelings for Estonia, and her duty to the Union. Inspired by Selena's "I Could Fall in Love"


Sooooo... I was watching _Telefutura_ with my mom the other night, and they were playing "Selena" ...and some of the songs gave me all these OTP feels~ And what do you do when you have OTP feels? You write a fic, of course! 8D ENJOY!

After a long day of work, Katyusha now found herself sitting on the edge of her bed after she had taken a nice long bath, staring out her window at the night sky as she combed her damp hair, lost in thought. She shook her head, realizing she was thinking of someone in particular. It was happening more often now. She knew she had no time for these silly things when there was work to be done. Everyone had an essential job to do in this Union her brother had created. But she couldn't help herself. She couldn't even control it.

A knock on her door pulled her out of her musings, and on to her feet. Who could possibly need something this late at night? She pulled on her robe before she walked over to her door and opened it. Her eyes widened a little.

"Eduard...?"  
"Good evening, Miss Katyusha."

**_I could lose my heart tonight  
if you don't turn and walk away... _**

It was him, the man who had been haunting her every thought lately. What was he doing here so late? It worried her. Had something bad happened?

"I-Is there something wrong?" she asked meekly as she stood behind the door and looked up at him from the crack she had left, enough for him to see her face.

"Ah, sorry to bother you so late at night..." He scratched the back his neck, slightly embarrassed.  
"...but I was wondering, since you are good at sewing and all ...could you fix this coat for me?"  
He brought forth a nice looking dark coat, which seemed to be missing some buttons.  
"...I don't use it very often, and I didn't realize it was in this shape. I am accompanying your brother to an important meeting tomorrow, and I would like to at least look like I belong there, know what I mean?"  
He gave her a hopeful smile. He knew she worked hard during the day, and hated troubling her like this, but he was hopeless when it came to sewing.

She always had a hard time saying no, regardless of the situation. But seeing him smile like that at her, it gave her a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach ...in a good way. She did her best to control the sudden rush of blood that shot up to her face and smiled up at him as she stepped aside to let him in.

"Of course, it would be no trouble at all."

**_Because the way I feel I might  
lose control and let you stay..._**

He made his way in and looked around her room.  
"It must be nice to have all this room to yourself..." he said softly as he trailed his hand slowly on the top of a desk she had tucked into a corner of her room.

"It's really not that big at all." she said smiling as she watched him.  
All she really had was her bed, a dresser, a small wardrobe, and the desk where she did most of her sewing.

"I guess you are right. Our rooms must be about the same size..."  
He walked from her desk to go sit on the edge of her bed.  
"...but I share mine with Toris and Raivis. Not that I'm complaining, but I don't think these rooms were made to fit more than one person." he said as he smiled up at her.

"Well, maybe not three people. But... perhaps two at the most?"  
Crap, what had she just said? He was going to think she was weird.

**_'Cuz I could take you in my arms  
and never let go... _**

He nodded in agreement.  
"You are probably right. But that would mean one of us Baltics would have to room with either your brother or one of you ladies. I am sure Ivan appreciates his privacy and, well, there is a reason you and your sister have your own rooms, right? A lady can't very well share a room with a man that easily, now can she."

He smiled as she turned to her desk to look for needle, thread and buttons, the perfect excuse to turn her back to him and hide her red and embarrassed face.  
"I guess you're right. Vanya must've given us our rooms this way for a reason."

Now her mind was starting to wander, and made her wonder ...what it would be like to share a room with Eduard.

**_I could fall in love ...with you _**  
**_I could fall in love with you... _**

She shoved that thought to the back of her mind and focused on the task at hand. That was never going to happen. There was no use in thinking about impossible things.

"Is everything alright, Kat?"

She looked up to meet Eduard's worried look. Katyusha shook her head and smiled at him. She could tell he was at ease now. While everyone was around, he was formal and called her "Miss." But when they were alone, he would call her by her nickname.

"Да, everything is alright. I'm just a bit ...tired."

"Oh! I'm really sorry to bother you. I should probably leave so you can rest." Eduard stood up from where he sat, his face worried.

"No, no, I'm fine ...really." she smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed where she was sitting earlier, close to the open window. She patted the area next to hers for him to sit, so he could also enjoy the cool night breeze.

"Are you sure?" he sat tentatively, wondering if it was really alright.

"Positive." She nodded and smiled, threading her needle as he took a seat next to her.

**_I can only wonder how  
touching you would make me feel... _**

She could feel the warmth of his body against her side, and did her best to focus on her stitching.  
As she drove her needle in and out of the button's holes, her mind began to wander yet again.

She thought about being engulfed in his warmth, wrapped in his arms. If they could share this room, this bed, she could enjoy his warmth every night and every morning. She would bury her face in the crook of his neck, take in his scent...

_"Katyusha..."_

Yes, he would say her name softly as they held each other...

_"Katyusha..."_

Just like that... it sounded so heavenly when it came from his lips...

"Katyusha?"

She snapped out of it. She was deep in a daydream again. Damn it, she was doing this too often lately. While working on the field, while doing the chores around the house... but it was so embarrassing being caught in the middle of one, especially by the subject of her daydreams.

"Katyusha, are you alright?" Eduard looked at her with genuine concern.

" Да, да , I'm fine..." she smiled a little and waved it off as she tried to get the red on her face under control again.

"Are you sure? You were pretty out of it..." he said as he set a comforting hand on top of hers. She looked up at him, meeting his worried gaze.

**_But if I take the chance right now  
tomorrow will you want me still...?_**

"You can tell me anything, Kat... you can trust me... we're friends, aren't we...?"  
He took her hands into his and stared into her eyes, his own filled with worry. What should she tell him? That she has been fantasizing about him? That she was beginning to think she had feelings for him?

" Да, we are friends..." She looked down and smiled a little. It was true, they had become very good friends lately. He had earned her trust, and she his ...but as friends. And she was scared to break that trust because of these new feelings of hers.

"Then what's wrong?" He watched her with a mix of curiosity and worry.

**_So I should keep this to myself  
and never let you know... _**

"It's nothing, really..." She smiled softly, giving his hands a comforting squeeze. "It has just been a long couple of days... I space out like that when I'm tired. But I'm fine, I'll finish your coat and you will look your best tomorrow, да ?"

"Are you sure that's it? Nothing else is bothering you...?" He wasn't too convinced, but it was likely that all that work was getting to her. Sure, all the office work he did always gave him a headache, but he couldn't imagine all the aches and pains she could have from the type of work she did.

"I am sure. No need to worry so much."  
She gave him one last smile before getting back to the task at hand.

**_I could fall in love with you.  
I could fall in love with you... _**

Perhaps keeping her newly found feelings a secret was the best thing to do right now. She and Eduard had a great friendship going on, and she would hate herself if things got awkward between them because of her.

Not to mention what could happen if Ivan found out. She loved her brother dearly, but even she knew he was the protective type, and if she could avoid having him give Eduard a hard time, she would.

Besides, she always had a lot of work to do ...there was no time for romance at the moment. That would have to wait.

**_And I know it's not right  
and I guess I should try  
to do what I should do... _**

She continued sewing the buttons on Eduard's coat as they chatted happily. They began talking about the stars they saw outside her window. She told him about what constelations she saw in which seasons, and how knowing them helped her in her farming. He told her about space studies, galaxies and other discoveries that had happened thanks to the recent success in space travel.

Before they knew it, they were leaning against each other, looking out the window as they talked. It felt nice. It felt ...right.

**_But I could fall in love... _**

"Aw geez, look at the time..." Eduard had looked at her alarm clock and slapped his forehead. "...your brother's gonna kill me if I don't get up tomorrow!"

He got up in a hurry, and she followed, holding his coat in his arms.

"Don't forget this." She handed the coat to him, trying hard to hide the disappointment.  
They were having such a good time, and lost track of it. But he was right. He had something important to do, and she also had work waiting for her in the morning.

"Ah, right. That's the whole reason why I came."  
He smiled brightly as he took the coat from her. And, before she gave up her grip on it, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek sweetly, speaking softly as he smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks, Kat. Now go get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow..."

**_...fall in love  
with you... _**

She couldn't contain the dusting of rouge that began covering her cheeks as she returned a smile to him.

"... д-да, see you tomorrow."

She watched him go before closing her door quietly. She then closed her window and crawled into her bed, staring at the night sky once more as she touched the cheek he had kissed. Maybe she didn't have to prevent this happiness from happening. Maybe all she had to do was let it run its course.

**_...I could fall in love with you. _**

A/N: I really hope you liked it! BTW, I'm already working on a sequel for this, so look forward to that! 8D


End file.
